Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge: M Rated Stories
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: Details inside! Stories not in order! #27 is up! "Red... unhand me this instant!" "Okay, but it's gonna cost 'ya." RedXShadow


**AN- Okay people who are reading this story! Am I great at introductions or what?** **Okay, so anyways, this is a little collection of M-rated stories for something I like to call the Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge. Basically, anyone here can give me a random number from 1-100 (the taken ones will be listed on my profile), and I'll give you the story prompt corresponding to that number. They don't have to be M-rated (obviously). In fact, I have a feeling only a small handful of them will be. If you don't like the pairing or story description you get, just tell me and choose a different number or something.**

**Now I will start off by saying I didn't write this. My friend, Morgan, who doesn't have a fanfiction account, wrote it. It's alternate universe, by the way. I'm merely typing it and uploading it here for her. The only thing I have changed is some of her grammar. Aside from that, her story is fully intact. Please enjoy!**

_Number 27._

_Title- Freedom Isn't Free_

_Description- "Red... unhand me this instant!" "Okay, but it's gonna cost ya'." RedXShadow _(although she threw in a LOT of other pairings...)

Shadow walked down the path from his apartment down to the garage. He had only just moved into Hyrule, a couple of days ago, and had already gotten a ticket. It read "illegal parking". Shadow looked where his new Toyota "Clunker" was parked.

"The red zone," Shadow murmured. "I should be more careful about where I park."

"Your car's ticketed? It's happened to me too, need a ride?"

"Woah! Sorry. I didn't hear you come up behind me!" Shadow blurted. He felt his face burn with embarrassment.

This boy was short, with golden hair that hung in his bright blue shining eyes. "Haha! Sorry! Ummm... well... I'm just... ummm... going to go..." The boy shied away a bit, apparently very emotional.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Shadow yelled out to him, who was already frantically walking away.

"O-oh. Red!" And with that the boy was off. His long, hanging, pointed, red hat disappeared into the consuming darkness.

Shadow stared after him and turned away. "I wonder why..." Shadow shrugged and headed north up the sidewalk.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

The sign above Shadow's head shimmered under the noon sun. _Luna's Cakes: We make 'em all._ Shadow slumped into the bakery and set off small door jingle bells.

"Good eve- oh, it's you, Shadow, a bit late. Why is that?" a girl with short, duck-billed, silver hair asked. Her voice was high and feminine and her violet eyes calmed settled on him.

"O-oh. Sorry. My car was ticketed and booted. Oh, have you seen that boy named Red? He's a little shorted than me, and the strange thing is, he kinda looks like... me..."

"Oh yeah. He comes very often He's your name and works at a cosplay restaurant."

"Oh, wow. Cool. Well, gotta work then, '_boss_'."

Luna blushed and turned quickly away. "Just grab your apron and get to work."

Shadow smirked and got to work behind the desk.

"Luna?" a high pitched voice whispered through the still air. The door bells jingled as Red walked in. He had always gone into the bakery, but he always couldn't help but feel a bit shy. The bakery's light shone on his prince's crown from _Cos-la-play._

"Oh. Good evening." Shadow stepped out for-

"R-red! It's you!" Shadow smiled, and then a confused gaze fell on his face as he saw the prince costume. "S-Shadow! I-I didn't know you worked here!" Red blushed and looked down, cowering a bit.

"Did... you want to buy something?"

"Oh, uh, y-yes... yes, I do!" Red squeaked.

"Well, what did you want?"

"Oh! I've have... the pieces of red velvet cake, one chocolate-cheese cake slice, and one blueberry muffin!" Shadow stared at him, pure shock and amazement blanketed his tan skin.

"W-what's wrong... did I s-say something?" Red's eyes glittered with worry. "O-oh. No, that's just... a lot of sugary pastries for one guy. Sorry for staring, it was rude." Red's face turned the color of his name, bright red.

"What's going on? Oh, hey Red. Is Shadow helping you alright? Today is going slow." Luna stepped in from her "chore".

"I'm alright Luna. We were... ummm... talking." Red smiled sweetly, like sugar.

_He has the cutest smile I've ever seen,_ Shadow thought to himself.

"What's wrong, Shadow? You're turning pink in the cheeks. Are you gonna give Red what he ordered?" Luna looked at him, worried, for he might be sick.

"I'm okay. I'll get you your order as quick as I can!" Shadow chirped.

"Oh. Do you want to share some with me? Shadow?" Red smiled and walked to a nearby table that sat alone.

"Here, 'sir'. Haha!" Shadow smirked and gave Red the boxes of cakes and such.

"Hee, don't you want to share?"

Shadow blushed and turned to Luna, who nodded in return. "Take a break. Fifteen minutes."

"Okay!" Shadow sat across from Red, who eagerly ate at his cake. Shadow took a piece from the cake on Red's plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Red squeaked, a frown planted on his face. Shadow smirked and ate some more of it.

"Hello?" A boy wearing a green polo and grey-blue pants walked in.

"Hello, Green. Where's Blue?" Luna asked, walking in behind the case of pastries.

"Who's that?" Shadow whispered.

"Oh. That's Green. He's a mailman. And if you're wondering who Blue is, he's an actor. The two of them are dating. I know all the gossip!" Red whispered back and laughed at the face Shadow made. Apparently Green and Blue were gay, given they were both guys and they were in love.

Suddenly, a boy with blond hair (like everyone else, which was unusual), walked in. He looked like he was trying to keep a low profile with how he dressed, a navy-blue shirt, blakc jeans, and dark sunglasses so that you couldn't see his eyes.

"Blue!" Green smiled and walked to him. Of course, Shadow couldn't stand seeing the two guys kiss, so he turned to face the opposite direction.

"You guys are way too cute!" Red squeaked as Blue blushed and turned away. His partner subsided the giggling boy and bought a tart.

"He-hello R-Red..." Blue sputtered, then suddenly exploded with no warning. "What on Earth are you giggling at?"

"I-I–"

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Shadow stood up out of his seat and stared into the dramatic actor's shaded eyes. Red stopped whimpering as this happened. But there was something else Shadow thought he caught a glance of.

"Get out of my face! Besides, why would I care what Red says? You're such a baby Red, having this buffoon stand up fro you! It should be... n-nevermind." Blue looked away and walked over to Green, who had anger, as well as sadness, flash in his eyes for a split second.

Shadow sat back with Red and went back to the pastries.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for causing you that trouble." Red smiled sweetly then looked at Blue. Shadow could feel something in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't understand.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Here you go, sir. Would you like the receipt in the bag?"

"No thanks. I'll take it." Shadow put the paper in his pocket and grabbed his groceries. The clerk woman waved and thanked him. Her green eyes and wavy golden hair glittered.

When Shadow got home, he had an unexpected visitor at his front door. "Oh, hey Shadow! I came by to say hi! I heard you lived here. I live right over there!" Redpointed a couple doors down.

"Oh, wow. I'd have never guessed! Umm, I was going to make dinner, if you want to join me? I want to thank you for sharing your pastries." Shadow blushed and looked down. He knew Red could only see some of him, given the lighting in the hallway was so dim.

"Oh! Really, Shadow?" I don't want to intrud-"

"No, you're not. It's fine, come in." Shadow unlocked the door and turned on the small hallway light as he walked in.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Can you pass the rice?"

"Sure!" Red passed the rice to Shadow, who seemed to love rice. He got a big, no, make that _gigantic_ scoop.

"That's a lot of rice... This stew is delicious!"

"Thanks, it's just something I like whipping up once and a while." Shadow winked.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Thank you again! It was delish!" Red waved goodbye and walked into his room.

_Sigh... "_He made that harder than I could stand." Red sighed again and smiled a bit. "At least I got to see him, and thank him." Red knew he had been flustered, but he was glad that it was over with.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Hello, Green. What would you like today? Ummm... Is something wrong?" Shadow looked concerned for the sulking Green.

"Oh. I-It's nothing."

"No. There _is_ something wrong, Green! Tell me!" Shadow leaned forward. His dark blue eyes glowed.

"It's nothing! Really!" Green glanced down. "Except..."

"What?"

"Blue, he, well, dumped me." Tears welled in his eyes.

Suddenly, Shadow was next to him, keeping him from falling to the ground. He let him sob quietly on his shoulder. "It's okay. You're okay," Shadow whispered into Green's pointed ear.

"No!" It isn't! He was so good! His touch, taste, and how he held my body! He's everything to me, Shadow!"

"Don't act like such a teenage girl, Green," Blue walked in, his hair covering his face, which was dark. "It happens. I really am sorry, but I think I'm in love with someone else." Shadow glared at him as he caressed Green.

"Hi- Green! What's happened?" Red stared at Shadow, who looked down, frantic.

"I-It's not what it looks like! Blue and Green, they-"

"I'm not with Green anymore, Red. I need to talk to you. Can we go into the bathroom?"

"I... ummm-" Before Red finished his sentence, Blue dragged him into the men's restroom.

"Red, I have something to confess to you. I-I left Green because... I-I love you!" Blue tried not to scream so that the others couldn't hear him.

"Blue," Red said softly. His eyes were full of- _what was it?_-sorrow.

Blue knew that he was going to be hurt, but he couldn't help but ask the obvious question: "What?"

"It's just... I, well-

"I know what you're trying to say! You're not into guys! You like girls! I'm proud to be gay!" Blue raised a fist, but not in the position to hit the red cosplayer, but to show power and strength.

"No, that's not it. I am already in love."

"What? W-With who?" Blue held tears back, trying not to show signs of weakness.

"I-I..."

"Red, Blue, come one out! We're closing!" Shadow's voice came through.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"So, do you want to go to the library? We can look up some recipes in a cookbook."

"Oh! Yeah! That would be so fun! We can cook together!" Red closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled. Shadow blushed.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Excuse us, can you tell us where to find the cookbooks?" Shadow sweetly asked the librarian.

"Of course." It turned out the librarian was male. And to Shadow's surprise, a hot one. He had dark purple glasses that sat easily on his nose. He had golden hair, unlike Shadow's purple hair, and blue eyes, like Red. A book was in his hand, open and ready to be read. He smiled at Shadow, knowing he was being checked out.

"Sorry fi we stopped you in the middle of your book, umm..." Shadow glanced at the boy's well-built chest that beared his name tag.

But before Shadow could say his name, he started, "Oh, my name's Vio, it's okay! And, oh, the cookbooks are located just down that isle, Shadow."

"Wha- how do you-"

"You live next door to me. You never decided to come and visit." Vio smirked.

"Well, aren't the neighbors supposed to visit the newcomers?"

Vio rolled his eyes and stood. "Come on, let's go."

"G-go? Where?"

"You wanted to see the cookbooks? Just follow me."

"How are you, Vio?" Red smiled.

"Fine, thank you. I'm guessing you like to cook? Or... are you two... _together_?"

"What? No! Nonono!" Shadow cried out. "We're just friends! We're, ummm... hanging out."

"Oh, is that so...?"

Silence filled the isle. Red looked down. His heart was slightly torn. Of course, Vio noticed this and took this advantage. He smirked.

"So, how long have you two been... '_friends_'?"

The two boys didn't even get the hint of sarcasm with the heavy tension in the air. "Oh, not _that_ long."

"Y-yeah."

Red and Shadow both blushed, and when they noticed that they both had, they grew even more red.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Shadow? Are you home?" Green's voice sounded from behind the door. Green studied the door and waited until Shadow opened it.

"Oh! Hello Green! What brings you here?"

A waft of something coming from the kitchen made Green's mouth water. "I-I just wanted to thank you for being there when I needed someone. ...Okay! I can't stand it!" Green looked like he was going to burst.

"What?"

"What on Earth is that delicious smell? It's making my mouth water!"

Shadow laughed. "Oh! I was making a little snack with Red. He's just in the bathroom, that's why you didn't see him.

Green blushed and smiled. "Oh!"

"Well, do... you... want to join us?"

"R-Really? Sure! Thanks!"

"Oh! Hello Green! Pleasure to have you! Red bowed, a habit from being a prince at his job.

They at the snack, and after, Red left, claiming he had "chores" to do. Green and Shadow were left smiling at each other for a long time while flushing.

"So, Shadow, I didn't know you worked at the bakery. I'm a mailman, as you can see. I never got into college. But is working at a bakery really what you wanted to do? You could start a restaurant with the food you cook!" Green was obviously trying to get to know Shadow a little more, or even get closer to him.

"Oh! Haha! Ummm, well, I've always wanted to be a graphic designer, but I can never finish anything except for my cooking. Everyone in my hometown would come to my house for something to eat."

"Oh, so where is your hometown? And why did you even come to this town?"

Shadow thought for a second, his hand on his chin in a _sexy thinking position._

"Well, I came from Italy. Let's just leave it at that. I came here on a trip, but I got so attached that I stayed."

"I see!"

"So, how about you?"

"Me? I was born here. I was never one to 'leave the nest', so... I just stayed here."

Shadow hesitated before asking something that had been bothering him. "Ummm... may I ask why did you, or rather, what did you see in Blue?"

Green reddened and sighed. "I saw the good in him. We had been... sort of like friends since childhood.. We stood up for each other, or he stood up for me. He acted like a spoiled brat to others, but I knew he was just hurting inside. Things had happened in his past that aren't allowed to be heard.

"But... now that we aren't together, I've been able to think of other people, or another person, more like. And, well, you know what?"

Green stepped closer to Shadow, so close that their noses almost touched. Shadow could feel himself start to burn in redden... but let's just say in_ two_ places rather than one.

"I think that one person... is you."

Green lunged forward to Shadow. Their lips connected. Green ferociously went on Shadow, who was almost paralyzed. After realizing what was happening he embraced Green. They held each other closer than close. Shadow moaned slightly, which Green took advantage of by shooting his tongue in. Shadow felt the boy's tongue explore his moist cave. It flicked over the roof of his mouth until both of their tongues fought for the dominance.

They started to back up, which led them into the bathroom. Shadow's walk-in shower door was open as they slipped in. Green's hands ran under Shadow's shirt and pulled it off. Green put his hand on Shadow's six-pack, which made him shudder. Green's own shirt had also been taken off. Green bent down and ran his tongue from Shadow's six-pack to his neck where he stayed for a while. Shadow's back hit the faucet, making warm water shower down on them. But it didn't stop them at all.

Shadow was up against the wall, Green's hands on either side of him on the wall. They were both stripped naked, but nothing happened.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow. That I used you this way. I know you don't love me. You don't even get hard for me."

Shadow just glared down at the struggling Green. He knew he didn't care at all about Green.

"Just. Put your clothes back on, after I dry them. Here." Shadow handed him a towel.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Hello Shadow." Vio smiled at the gloomy Shadow. "What might be the problem? You ran into me while I was reading."

Shadow just looked at Vio, who's smile turned upside down.

"Shadow?"

"Where Red? And... G-Green?"

"I know what happened Shadow. Red's at the mall and Green is at Blue's house. He feels bad about what he did to you. I know you don't like him, but thank you for letting him. He needed to understand."

Shadow nodded and said goodbye.

He knew exactly where Red would be. The Candy Co.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Red?" Shadow grabbed the shoulder of Red and turned him around.

"Oh! Shadow, I-"

Shadow didn't even let the poor little Red finish his sentence. Shadow took Red's lips in his and kissed him hard. He had been waiting to do this. No matter who saw, he had to show Red how he felt.

His hands were cupped behind Red's head while Red grabbed his waist. When their lips disconnected, Red smiled sweetly and looked up at the flustered Shadow.

Shadow couldn't help it, and he ran, leaving Red in the candy store standing with a bag of red sweetish fish in his hand.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

Shadow slowly lowered himself on his bed with only a pair of boxer shorts on. It was 10:35 when he heard his front door being knocked on.

Shadow opened the door a bit to find Red blushing in his pajamas in front of his door.

"R-red, w-what're you doing here...?"

"I-I was wondering... if I could stay over for the night..."Red looked down, waiting for a firm "no".

The door creaked open. Red quickly looked up to see the door open to an almost naked Shadow.

Shadow led Red to his room. He pointed to the bed, apologizing for it being the only bed. Red smirked at this.

Shadow lied face up under the covers. Red slipped under, but to Shadow's surprise, wearing only his boxers.

"R-Red?" Red rolled over on top of Shadow, pinning him down.

Shadow smiled. "Red... unhand me this instant!"

"Okay, but it's gonna cost 'ya." Red smirked, pumping Shadow. "You know Shadow, your

_**freedom isn't free."**_

**3 **


End file.
